1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety in extended height situations and more specifically to an assisted-rescue and personal evacuation system, which includes a deployment bag and every component tethered to the deployment bag.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2012/0031783 to Fay, III et al discloses a carry and deploy bag system. Patent application no. 2013/0126567 to Antonio discloses a rescue equipment bag.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an assisted-rescue and personal evacuation system, which includes a deployment bag and every component tethered to the deployment bag; a harness connection for connecting the deployment bag to a harness of a rescuer; a rope protector attached to an outer perimeter of the deployment bag, and a unique deployment bag end flap for creation of a bucket to retain components and release the components when the end flap is unzipped.